Kaida Ryujin
|-|Normal= |-|Combat/Enraged= Origin / Backstory Kaida is a former executive of the AMFC's Elite Division, and currently works with Nanako Jinnouchi in an attempt to uncover a deadly plot against humankind. Appearance Kaida has an outside appearance that screams both "punk" and "delinquent"; she wears a dark gray button-down jacket with a flared collar (she prefers to roll her sleeves up to the elbow), a frilled black miniskirt with non see-through leggings of the same shade, and Rothco-esque boots (which also happen to be black). She'll adorn herself with multiple miscellaneous accessories, such as heavy metal armbands and odd earpieces; her jacket has multiple militaristic and oriental designs laced in gold, such as a dragon on her left sleeve. Her raven colored, choppy hair transforms into a flowing and wild red when she's extremely angry, and if pushed far enough, she surrounds herself in a dark, heavily armored uniform; multiple additional markings adorn her body, including two fang-like horizontal arrows beneath her eyes. In terms of her physique, Kaida has relatively normal proportions, although she's very slightly flat-chested. Her eyes are extremely reflective, glowing like shining resin, and her skin is considered very pale when compared to the rest of her team. She applies an excessive amount of eyeliner and eye shadow, and may occasionally apply "war paint" that makes her look like she belongs in a black metal band. Personality (WIP) Fiery, Rebellious, Arrogant -- these words define what Kaida is all about. She is perhaps one of the most explosive androids ever built, taking no bull from anyone or anything -- including her own allies. Working at her best when there's a crisis, she is quick to find a fight, but slow to find an actual match. Her attitude towards life describes a protective, furious young dragon seeking to make hell into a home. If no one seems willing to do what is necessary, Kaida is among the first to step up. Designed by her creators (whom she does not know the identities of) to be a modified and heavily upgraded version of the original ACA (Adaptive Combat Android) design, Kaida is much more tenacious and unpredictable than her predecessors; this tactic is likely utilized in order to confuse opponents and leave them on edge. Despite her inherent superiority to Nanako in almost every way, she is still unable to get the upper hand against her; this annoyed and gnawed at Kaida to no end, making her subliminally undergo periodic existential crises. It is at one point revealed that she possesses a damaged adaptability chip, which explains her struggle to outperform herself on various occasions; she later has it replaced, and becomes vastly stronger as a result. Statistically, it is believed that she will eventually surpass both Nanako and her rival, Hideto Urochi, in terms of raw firepower and tactical prowess. Kaida is extremely competitive, to the point where she honestly believes that she shouldn't lose against anyone. Her ego is a major driving factor and she constantly seeks to better herself, even though her habits could be considered self-destructive in the end. She enjoys solitude as much as anyone else, but learns to share her time with other members of her team, whom she treats as her genuine family. Even though she's incredibly powerful and strong-willed, Kaida herself admits to being single-minded and excessively fixated on what other people think -- not because she's concerned about her social standing, but due to the fact that she hates being judged and looked down upon. This is one of the few traits which she has in common with Nanako. She understands that she's a hypocrite when it comes to judgement, but insists that it's one of her "superior" qualities. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'True Neutral | Neutral Good after joining Nanako's Team '''Name: '''Kaida Ryujin '''Origin: 'Automaton Massacre (Appears in the E.D. Crossover Verse) '''Gender: '''Female Programming '''Age: '''Unknown; around the same age as Nanako '''Classification: '''Ryujin Class Elite Adaptive Combat Android (RC-EACA) '''Date of Birth: '''TBA '''Birthplace: '''Created in Tokyo, Japan 'Weight: '''108 Lbs '''Height: '''5'2" '''Likes: '''Street Fighting, Wrestling, Video Games, Protecting others, and Burning things. '''Dislikes: '''Being followed, Having to repeat herself, "Casuals", Criticism, and Rain. '''Eye Color: '''Amber, Red when enraged '''Hair Color: '''Black, Red when enraged '''Hobbies: '''Sightseeing, Arguing with people, Fighting to become stronger, Wrestling, Playing competitive video games. '''Values: '''Live for those who can't, Defend what you believe in, Always push yourself to become a better person. '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Dere Archetype: '''Tsundere '''Status: '''Online and Active '''Affiliation: '''Nanako Jinnouchi, Herself, Her "Family" '''Previous Affiliation/s: '''The Circuit, The AMFC '''Themes: '''TBA Combat Statistics '''Tier: ' 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Robotic Physiology, Pyrokinesis, Information Manipulation, Martial Arts (Displays a composite knowledge of every martial art), Weapon Mastery, Hadal Pyrokinesis, Forcefield Creation (around herself only; acts as nigh invisible shielding over her already durable body and glows bright red when she is struck), Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Transformation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Flight (True Flight) w/ Ion Boosters, Information Analysis, Aura Manipulation and Chi Manipulation w/ Power Channeling, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Immunity to Short Circuiting via Advanced Build Quality, Emotional Manipulation (on herself only), Sense Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Durability Negation, Hacking, likely many more abilities '''Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: ''' '''Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''Supergenius AI (Can calculate information on roughly the same level as Nanako) '''Weaknesses: '''Kaida is very arrogant, stubborn, and uncooperative unless the situation is extreme enough; she has major self-control issues. '''Feats: Notable Attacks / Techniques: Key: Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Victories Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * She has been stated by others to have an odd scent reminiscent of gasoline, ashes, chocolate, and raspberries. * Her favorite kind of music is anything that has an "edge" to it. She dislikes any form of rural or "bumpkin" music, namely folk and country. * Kaida has very few enemies due to the fact that her fire is far stronger than the defense output of most armor and forcefields. * She dislikes the irony of her unitary name because Ryujin was a mythical dragon of the sea, whereas Kaida specializes in fire and heat-based attacks. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages